This invention relates to a lamp receptacle assembly, and more particularly, this invention relates to a lamp receptacle assembly which is disposed on a lamp string.
A conventional lamp string for a Christmas tree has a plug. An additional lamp string needs an additional plug. However, two lamp strings cannot be combined together because the additional plug cannot be disposed on the original lamp string in parallel. Since a receptacle cannot be disposed on the original lamp string in parallel, the additional plug cannot be disposed on the original lamp string. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp string has two wires 2 connected to a plurality of lamps in parallel. A plug 1 is connected to the ends of the wires 2. Each lamp has a socket 3 and a bulb 4 disposed on the socket 3. Since a receptacle cannot be disposed on the original lamp string in parallel, two lamp strings cannot be combined in parallel.